


Hey Brother

by ixieko



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Fanvids, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"...Genesis, Angeal and I."</i><br/>"You guys were pretty tight."<br/><i>"Humph. I wonder..."</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for quite some time, and finally found what I think is the best song for it.  
> The relationship between The Winged Trio, - and between Angeal and Zack, and between Zack and Cloud, - in my interpretation, it's extremely close friendship. Or, in case of The Trio, it had once been this way, before the degradation.
> 
> This is about how it changed, - and also about love, and sacrifices, and grief, and a hard choice between giving up under pressure and continuing to live even when life seems an enormous burden.
> 
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
